Origin of Flyeon
by alicetheflyeon- 6
Summary: Two Eevee twins, one shiny one regular, must face survival in the pokemon wilderness. Living on Mt. Olympian and facing the struggles of survival and always staying together. When their evolution comes into question how did they evolve from what was mere myth? This is their story and how they created thier eeveelution.
1. Loss and Will

***February 14th, 2020**

***???**

"Why did this have to happen?"

I said as I cried at the terrible site in front of me. My paws sinking in the mud as it rain poured down on us.

"Mom...Dad...it's just so awful..."

My twin said as she trembled and continued sobbing beside me.

"Those awful people did this to them. They're gonna pay for this! Misa their deaths won't be in vain! I promise you, I'll make them pay!"

I went to my sister close and we both cried together, holding onto the last words our parents told us.

_'My angels you have to eat your vegetables. Daddy wants you both to be strong healthy pokemon.'_

_'Yes my darlings. Their not so bad if their good for you. Please eat a least some of them. For mommy and daddy please.'_

_'Okay. How bad can they be?'_

_*_

_'Stand back Misa and Meena! They won't take us from you!' Stay back and stay together! Always!'_

_*_

_'Hey don't be sad my loves! We can't be beside you anymore but I swear we will always be in your hearts! I, your daddy will always love you! Take care of each other okay? Promise daddy?'__'_

_"We promise always daddy 10xs over and over again."_

_'Eat healthy. Stay together my two darlings.Protect each other. Live your lives however you want it but no matter what don't forget us or give up on each other. You only have each other now and forever and never forget that. Mommy loves you with all her heart. Daddy loves with all his heart. We will both miss our two angels forever...Take care each other promise?"_

_"We promise mommy 10xs forever, over and over again."_

_"We both love you very much. And we will miss you. Take care my two Meena and Misa...Daddy loves...you..."_

_"Mommy loves you both...Stay together...Meena and Misa...I love you...'__*_

That was the last thing they said to us. They had died by some pokemon poachers trying to protect us from being captured. And those were their final words as they light faded from their eyes and left their two sobbing Eevee twins with no one but each other to protect them.

"Meena...Why are mommy and daddy gone?! Why did they have to leave?! Wahhh! Wahhhh! Wahhh!"

I fought back my own tears as I stared into her little light brown eyes pouring out tears.

"I swear to you Misa! Mom and dad will be avenged! I promise you that!"

I vowed as I helped her up and we walked back to our cave to fall asleep together.

***One year later****~ Meena**

It may have been an entire year without our parents but our memories of them were still fresh in our minds. The cave we fled to on that day, a month later had collapsed due to a cave-in, and we spent many months looking for a new home.

We barely managed to survive off of rain water and any mountain bush filled with berries we could find. Our new home was at the top of the mountain. Somehow protected from the cold snow almost all year long. Whenever we needed supplies we would go back down to the forest and stocked up on food. It was never easy since there was a lot of strong pokemon who wanted to steal food from weak Eevee twins.

My sister Misa even though she was my twin sister I felt like it was my responsibilty to watch out for her all the time. We looked different since I was a shiny and she was a regular. I was picked on the most for my easy to be spotted coat. But really I was stronger than my sister.

She often was hurt the most and healing her wounds was never easy. I almost wanted to go to a pokemon center for help but I could never find it in my heart to ever trust a human. So when I needed medical supplies I would sneak to a trainer's camp and stole the things I needed.

Of course it was no picnic since the trainers had their own pokemon. Some took pity on my situation and gave me what I needed other were just bad pokemon and either made fun of me or tried to alert their trainer of my whereabouts.

There was also a risk I was taking for intruding a campsite : Getting captured. Luckily for me I always can get away but my sister not so well. I've saved her from the fate of being owned about three times already. Last time really wore me out so much that Misa had to go get food for us. Which usually doesn't end very well so I have to heal up fast just so I can get food for both of us.

Like our mother always said ' A well fed mon will always be strong.' She also said to keep our body hydrated and clean so we can one day get mates of our own. Staying clean was the hard part since we often layed down in dirt and wandered through the woods. We either took a bath in a clean pond or if we were lucky enough a mountain hot spring.

After getting tired of sleeping in the dirt we brought bundles of hay every time we made a trip to the woods and turned it into a patch of grass to lay on. Putting them both together whenever we got sick or seriously injured.

I watched over my sister whenever this happenned and always hoped she'll recover soon. She liked it when I told her stories about how my trip to the mountain went so she'll focus less on the pain.

It makes me happy that I'm not alone but I sometimes wish my sister was more responsible like me and not so much of the carefree daredevil that she is now. She often scares me half to death when she jumps off a waterfall, rolls down the cliff when it snows, gets into fights with other wild pokemon, nearly gets caught with a pokeball, or gets food poisoning from a bad berry.

This was the crazy life I had now but I'm glad I at least have my sister to play and laugh together with. Wherever you are mom and dad I hope you're proud of us. And guess what our 11th birthday coming up soon so I can't wait to surprise Misa later. Hope something exciting happens today.

(Note : What can two Eevee twins get mixed up with when their birthday is them leveling up to level 11. Find out more in Ch 2. A Twins Discovery.)


	2. A Twin's Discovery

**~Meena**

***Feburary 16th, 2021**

"Misa slow down."

"But Meena I'm so excited! We've never gone to this part of the forest before! We only go farther once a year! And you know how I like new places! What if there's another waterfall for me to jump off of-"

"Don't even think about it!"

"Don't worry I won't. When you're not looking anyways..."

"Misa!"

"I'm just kidding! Oww!"

"That was in case you were lying and you actually do it again!"

"Okay! I won't!"

"I hope you don't. Besides don't you remember the rumors about not going too far south, or we'll just end up in the Slumbering Weld?"

"What was that again?"

"A forest covered in mist filled with nothing but pokemon in their late 40s. We'll be trampled if us two level 11s end up there."

"Wasn't there another rumor about a small few pokemon about our level being around there too?"

"Misa that's just nonsense. Why would they have a reason to be there?"

"Then if they're not there, why do you believe the rumor about the mist and the strong pokemon there?"

"Because I have spoken to a pokemon that was actually there and that would seem like a place the high levels would roam."

"How strong was that pokemon?"

"Umm not much stronger than us but-"

"Ha! So I was right about weak pokemon that were aroud there too? So I was right?!"

"Oh sure only monmon would end up there if they wanted to take the risk of being captured by a human."

"Hey they're not stupid."

"They are if they think like you."

"Hey take that back."

"No way!"

We started wrestling around and laughing our tails off.

"Misa you know I am the stronger twin."

"If I keep trying I will be stronger than you one day."

"Yeah sure whatever."

"NO WAY IS THAT TWO EEVEES!"

We both stop playing around and looked around in fear.

"meena...was that a...human?"

"I think so. Go into the woods while I-"

"menna. don't move..."

"wha- EEEEEE!"

Me and Misa jumped back in time to dodge an incoming pokeball.

"Oh darn it I missed them!"

"Misa run into the woods! Now!"

"But Meena!"

"LEAVE NOW!"

I launched a Sand Attack in the grass making all the pokemon go blind.

"Ah I can't see!"

"Who did that?!"

"Eek is that a trainer?!"

"Retreat!"

This gave me perfect cover to run away at least until I felt a sharp jaw clench on my back paw.

"Agh!"

"Where do you think you're going? I can still smell you even after I lost my sight!"

"Good job Poocheyena! Hold the Eevee still! Go pokeball!"

I froze in horror as the red ball of capture was tossed in my direction.

"MEEENAAA!"

I looked in surpise as Misa tackled the Poocheyena with incredible speed and knocked it off me. But I was still mad because she didn't listen to me.

"Misa what are you doing here?!"

"Saving your tail! Come on lets go!"

She helped me up and leaded me into the woods.

"Poocheyena get up and go after them!"

"Now we have to run!"

"One step ahead of you!"

" Hey Misa wait for me!"

"Let's show them how fast we are- Whoah!"

The ground suddenly gave in taking Misa with it.

"Misa! Whoah! Aaah!"

And then me too.

**A lot of screams and falling later**"Oof! Wow what a long fall..."

I looked up to see a small trickle of sunlight coming down but the way back up was covered in dirt.

"Welp can't go back that way- Hey Misa! Where are you?!"

"I'm over here!"

I turned to see Misa swimming over to me.

"Geez how did you end up all the way over there?"

"I don't know myself but at least I landed in a lake."

"Underground lake actually."

"Hey at least I landed in something cool. I won't have you spoiling it."

"Yeah yeah agh!"

"Meena are you okay?"

"No I fell down a hole after getting bit on the leg by a Poochyena. So no I am not feeling so hot."

"Here have a Sitrus berry."

"Umm where did you get this from?"

"There was a little island back there with a berry tree and I figured we need it. So here."

I take a bite from it and the wounds heal instantly.

"Wow that works fast. Are you sure this is a Sitrus- Misa! The lake is glowing!"

We looked in awe to see the nice blue water turn a grass green. But then it enveloped us.

"Whoah! What was that?"

"What do you desire?"

"Ahh! Who said that?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

We looked around and couldn't see anything but we both swore we heard a voice just now.

"You're asking what we want?"

"Yes I am."

"I guess I want to be a very strong pokemon someday."

"Strength can only be obtained through hard work. It cannot be granted."

"Haha! I told you so Meena!"

"Okay then what do you desire, Misa?"

"A really cool evolution. Don't we have a chance to evolve into seven forms what if we had the chance to evolve into something else? Wouldn't you want something like that?"

"Not really."

"You're no fun."

"If I gave you both the opportunity you would not try to abuse your power?"

"No why would we?"

"Everytime I grant new powers the pokemon that recieve it all want to either take over the world or hurt others. So can I trust you both not to do either and just control your newfound strength?"

"Of course we promise."

"Misa!"

"Come on Meena we have too. Don't you think it would be cool?"

"I don't even want it. Why can't we just find our eeveelution like all the other Eevee's do?"

"But we don't know any other Eevee's. Come on Meena please can it hurt to try it?"

"Well we'll never get the chance to evolve again...Oh fine stop looking at me like that!"

"Yes! Okay voice we promise we won't abuse our power."

"Then I will give you steps to obtain the form. Follow them exactly and you both can evolve."

A rock appeared in front of us like an illusion and slowly became a solid.

"Remember you will be the first pair of pokemon to obtain this form if accomplished in over a entire dynasty. And everyone will try to seek it for no matter the cost but only trust those with it if they don't want to harm thee."

"Okay we will."

"Goodbye."

We listened for the voice to say more but it had vanished.

"Hey the rock is in pokemon language."

"It is? Can you read what it says?"

We speak our own language that the humans can only understand with a few syllables or if we hold a strong bond with them. Like pikachu's, "pika, pika, pikachu", hard to explain it but that's how it's been for a long time now.

"It says, ' The Tale of...', 'Flyeon?'"

(Note : What does the stone tablet say? Find out more in Ch 3 One must take flight!)


End file.
